Conventionally, projection devices were (and are) designed as non-mobile devices that are positioned in a room and project a series of audio-visual images on a screen that is viewable by individuals within the room and in the line of sight of the projected image. To ensure projection quality and an optimal viewing experience for the individuals, these projection devices are precisely configured to minimize errors in the audio-visual images being displayed. Examples of these systems include but are not limited to movie theaters, professional meeting rooms, lecture halls and the like.
However, the rapid miniaturization of electronic devices has also extended to projection devices. Currently, there exists a portable electronic projection device that may be easily transported and able to turn virtually any room into a projection room. These portable electronic projection devices are termed pico projectors. A pico projector may be included in any handheld device that can selectively project at least one of an image or series of images on a surface. Moreover, it is important for the pico projector to be able to generate a clear image of sufficient quality on any type of surface. This may include, for example, a conventional display screen or a wall in a room. It is, therefore, necessary for the pico projector to compensate for any surface impurities when generating and projecting a display image.
Moreover, a further drawback associated with pico projection relates to the nature of the device itself. Because the pico projector is naturally handheld and/or portable, the pico projector suffers from increased visual display errors as compared to a traditional projection device. The increased visual errors (e.g. noise, distortion, etc) in images projected by pico projectors result from the often sub-optimal positioning of the pico projector with respect to the surface on which the images are being displayed as well as the orientation of individuals viewing the image to the surface on which the image is displayed.
Additionally, as pico projectors are increasingly being embodied in multi-function devices, activities associated with functions other than the projection of images may interrupt, distort and/or otherwise affect the image being projected by the pico projector and/or the experience of the individuals viewing the projected images. An example of these drawbacks is present in a multi-function portable electronic device that, in addition to being a pico projector, is also a portable communication device (e.g. smartphone). Various call and message functionality associated with the portable communication device may interfere with the functionality of the pico projector embodied in the multifunction portable electronic device.
Furthermore, at times it is helpful to a user of a projector to highlight elements or objects within an image being displayed by a pico projector in order to assist with an explanation of the displayed image or the subject being discussed by the user. With conventional projectors and pico projectors, it is difficult to highlight elements or objects within an image being displayed by a pico projector.
It would therefore be desirable to correct any of the above identified drawbacks associated with pico projectors. A system and method according the present invention addresses these deficiencies.